


Wow Is Good

by Muldvarp_Dronning



Category: Frozen (2013), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, frozen swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 06:43:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3347393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muldvarp_Dronning/pseuds/Muldvarp_Dronning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frozen Swan smut</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow Is Good

Elsa was back in Storybrooke. It had been six months since Emma had last seen her. Their friendship was still as strong as ever, but there was something underneath that neither had expected.

So it came as a bit of shock to both of them when, after many laughs and stories over dinner with the Charming family, Elsa had found herself  pushed  up against a wall in the alleyway next to Gold's shop with a very eager sheriff  pressing kisses to her neck.

Elsa let out a quiet moan.

Emma looked up. “Do you want me to stop?”

“Gods, no!” breathed Elsa. “But perhaps we could move to more private location?”

No-one was around at this late hour but Elsa didn't relish the idea of the Queen of Arendelle being discovered making out like a teenager in public.

* * *

 

Back at Emma's place, she'd barely shut the door before starting her assault on Elsa again. Her kisses bruised Elsa's lips, but there were no complaints from the Queen.

She grabbed Emma's shoulder and flipped them around so that she was now in charge of the situation. Breaking away, Elsa took a moment to study Emma, her eyes travelling over her body as her hands followed. As she brushed her hands around Emma's waist, Emma let out a giggle. “Hey! That tickles!” Emboldened Elsa grabbed Emma's blouse and pulled it out of the waistband of her jeans. With the material out the way, Elsa pushed her hands under the shirt. “And you've got cold hands!” Emma said with a hiss. Elsa silenced her complaint with another kiss.

The blouse soon ended up on the floor though Emma's bra gave Elsa some trouble. “Confounded thing,” the Queen grumbled, but she was distracted when Emma's breasts were finally free. The temperature in the room started to drop as Elsa's nerves got the better of her. Emma's nipples pebbled in the cold air which only made Elsa's nervousness worse. “It's ok.” said Emma. “We can take things slow”.

Taking Elsa's hands, she drew small circles with her thumbs on Elsa's palms until they stopped shaking. “Better?” Emma questioned. “You still ok with this?”

Elsa nodded, whispered “Yes.” Emma kissed her again.

Apprehensively Elsa raised her hand and placed it gently on Emma breast. Without conscious thought, she gave a slight squeeze before rolling the nipple between her finger and thumb.

She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing. Elsa had touched herself before but this wasn't the same. However, if the hooded look she was receiving and the soft moans she was hearing were anything to go by, Emma was enjoying her ministrations. Encouraged, Elsa lowered her head and took one of the pert nipples into her mouth. She circled her tongue, and Emma's moans became louder which caused Elsa to smile into her skin. She moved to the other breast to repeat the attention she'd given to the first.

Emma could have stayed there all night, but she wanted more. She threaded her fingers through Elsa's hair and drew her up into another bruising kiss. Indicating the bed, Emma walked across the room and sat on the edge to remove her boots. Elsa watched almost in a trance until Emma offered her hand and pulled Elsa into her lap. Elsa's dress bunched up around her hips and her inner thighs brushed against the rough denim of Emma's jeans. The sensation came as a shock, and Elsa gave a yelp. Emma laughed, and rocked her hips up as she pulled Elsa down. The yelp turned to a hiss of pleasure.

Emma's hands returned to Elsa's hair. “I've never seen you without this braid,” she said. “It suits you but I want to see you with your hair down.” She gently pulled the braid apart and thick platinum waves fell across Elsa's shoulders. “Wow!” Emma breathed.

“Wow is good?” Elsa questioned.

“Wow is very good” came the reply, as Emma flipped Elsa onto her back. Her hair fanned out across the bed, and Emma thought for a second that she looked like a snow angel.

Standing, Emma's hands went to her belt as she undid her jeans and pushed them down her legs. She stood in front of Elsa in nothing but a pair of boy shorts. The Ice Queen looked on with wide eyes, knowing that Emma was waiting for her to make the next move.

Sitting up, her hands tightened on Emma's waist as she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of the shorts and pushed them down over Emma's hips and toned thighs. She ran her hand up and down Emma's legs, revelling in the warmth of her skin. Kicking the shorts away Emma lent forward and captured Elsa's mouth with her own, giving a gasp as Elsa's small hand slipped between them. Emma was shocked to realise just how turned on and wet she was when Elsa's cold fingers found her clit. Hurried touches took Emma over the edge quicker than she was expecting. Her legs gave way and she collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. “Wow!”

“You said that before.” Elsa giggled.

“Wow is good,” Emma huffed. “But you are wearing entirely too many clothes. How do you take that thing off?”

Elsa looked down at herself not understanding for a second. “Oh” she squeaked and gave a wave of her hand. Her ice dress instantly disappeared leaving vast amounts of snow white skin on show.

Emma laughed, “Now that's a neat trick.”

Suddenly remembering that she should be embarrassed by her nudity Elsa scrabbled up the bed and attempted to cover herself as best she could.

“You are beautiful,” Emma breathed as she looked at the woman in front of her. Elsa's skin was flawless and as pale as porcelain. She felt rough and ungainly compared to her. Moving beside Elsa, she took her hands and started drawing circles on her palms again. As Elsa relaxed Emma began running her hands along Elsa's arms and shoulders, every time moving her hands that little bit further until Elsa had stretched out alongside her. Emma ran her fingers along Elsa's jaw before leaning in to kiss her.

Both of them let out a sigh as their bodies pressed together. Elsa's skin was cool against Emma's and caused her to shiver. She rolled them over slightly and slipped her knee between Elsa's legs. Her hand ghosted down her side and around to Elsa's ass, pulling her closer. The younger woman moaned into the kiss, her hips moving against Emma's.

They pulled back breathless, eyes shining with lust. “Elsa. Are you sure? Emma asked.

"Yes, Emma. I don't want to wait any more," she replied with another roll of her hips.

Pressing kisses along her jaw, Emma sucked at the pulse point on Elsa's neck. She trailed soft kisses along her skin, stopping to bite gently at each nipple which resulted in another buck of Elsa's hips. Not wanting to tease any longer, Emma settled between Elsa's legs pressing a kiss to the inside her thighs.

With her eyes locked on the other woman she whispered, “You're so beautiful, Elsa,”

"Emma, please."

Elsa's blue eyes widened and then fluttered shut as Emma dipped her head and placed a kiss against her core. Using her fingers to gently spread her lips, she took long licks along Elsa's slit. She could feel the muscles in Elsa's thighs quivering. Elsa whimpered as Emma increased her tempo and moved to concentrate on her clit. Elsa's hips started to move of their own accord. Her fingers tangled in Emma's hair, pulling her closer. Emma shifted her weight and brought her hand up, using her fingers to tease Elsa's opening. She was wet and ready. Emma pressed one long finger inside, and Elsa moaned loudly. She was so hot inside compared to her cool skin, Emma added a second finger.

Elsa's grip on Emma's hair became almost painful, and she knew she was close. “Em... EMMA!” Elsa writhed below her as Emma curled her fingers and brought her over the edge. She continued with light touches as Elsa rode out the waves of pleasure. As she calmed down, Emma moved alongside her and pulled her into her arms. “Elsa? Are you OK? You're making it snow.”

“Wha... what?” It took Elsa a moment to take in her surroundings. A light dusting of snow covered the room. “Sorry. That's never happened before.” Waving her hand the snow disappeared.

“You're going to have to teach me that” Emma joked.

“I think we have a lot to teach each other,” Elsa replied with a shy smile.

 


End file.
